


Мартини на удачу

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Gay, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Джон Уотсон отмечает в ночном клубе получение диплома врача и под утро встречает там Шерлока Холмса. Новоиспеченный доктор решает помочь новому знакомому.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Мартини на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю эту работу моему Джону — Miss_Catherine. За то, что пнула написать ее в терапевтических целях. Люблю тебя!

Музыка до сих пор грохотала в ушах Джона, несмотря на то, что сотрудники ночного клуба выключили ее еще полчаса назад, таким образом надеясь выпроводить оттуда загулявшихся любителей потусоваться в ночь на воскресенье.

По правде сказать, в зале оставалось всего двое гостей, одним из которых и был Джон, решивший накануне отпраздновать получение диплома врача. Вся его компания уже разбежалась по домам, а он просто не смог уйти.

Причина заключалась в том, что, уже собравшись отправиться на заслуженный отдых в уютную мягкую постель, он заметил за барной стойкой молодого человека, который, очевидно, перебрал и чувствовал себя плохо. Он сидел на высоком барном стуле, положив голову на сложенные на стойке руки. Его лоб закрывали непослушные, взлохмаченные темные кудри, глаза с невообразимо длинными темными ресницами были закрыты. На памяти Джона, обычно подобное поведение не допускалось в таких заведениях, и он про себя удивлялся лояльности охраны клуба, но в то же время испытывал к ним признательность за человечность.

— Приятель, — попрощавшись с друзьями, Джон сел на соседний стул и попробовал слегка встряхнуть молодого человека за плечо. — Клуб закрывается, нужно идти домой.

— Не хочу, — отозвался тот, даже не взглянув на него.

— Перебрал, с кем не бывает, — посмеиваясь, сказал Джон, отчего-то не в силах отвести от него взгляд. Одет он был вполне прилично, лишь белая рубашка была немного помятой, но темный костюм выглядел так, будто он только что вышел из самого модного лондонского бутика. — Я тебе помогу, скажи, куда тебя отвезти?

— Отстань, — буркнул тот и отвернулся, решив, судя по всему, продолжить спать.

Джон поймал неодобрительный взгляд протиравшего бокал бармена, по глазам которого читалось желание убраться из клуба подальше и лечь спать. Он вздохнул и вытащил из кармана телефон.

— Алло, здравствуйте. Мне нужна машина в Брикстон, на ближайшее время, пожалуйста. Забрать из ночного клуба «Шерринфорд». Жду, спасибо.

Он повесил трубку и вздохнул, глядя на свое неожиданное приключение. Но как он мог оставить человека одного в таком состоянии? И нет, его потрясающая внешность не имела к этому никакого отношения.

Проигнорировав ворчание и не без труда усадив своего нетрезвого нового знакомого в такси, Джон сел рядом, стараясь не задумываться, что везти его к себе, в съемную квартиру, которую он делил со своим однокурсником Джимом, не было самой удачной идеей, но другого выхода он не нашел. Не мог же он, в самом деле, допустить, чтобы парня выгнали в таком состоянии прямо на улицу.

Добравшись до места, он впервые обрадовался, что они выбрали жилье на первом этаже, ибо завести, а на деле — затащить это длинноногое и нетрезвое создание выше было бы большой проблемой.

— Так, хорошо, — Джон распахнул дверь своей комнаты свободной рукой, другой удерживая своего гостя и пытаясь довести его до постели, — теперь спать, вот так, на кровать, да, молодец, — Джон тяжело вздохнул, когда ему это удалось. Тот мгновенно занял ее всю, так что хозяину пришлось довольствоваться оставшейся в комнате мебелью. Не то чтобы он собирался спать с почти незнакомым человеком…

Устроившись на диване и положив под голову небольшую декоративную подушку, Джон провалился в сон, ощущая всю навалившуюся на него усталость. Смутно сквозь сон он слышал, как вернулся Джим, и, судя по шуму в коридоре, явно не один. Впрочем, все быстро стихло следом за хлопком двери спальни соседа. Джон потянулся и перевернулся на бок.

Это был отличный вечер, перетекший в ночь, а затем — в утро. Многие из них не верили, что дотянут до конца обучения, но самые стойкие в итоге получили заветные корочки и сочли своим долгом погулять так, чтобы забыть все, чему учились несколько лет. Джон обычно много не пил, поэтому сохранил относительную вменяемость, когда часть компании решила продолжить праздновать в другом месте, а вторая никак не желала угомониться и без перерыва заказывала шоты. Он смутно припомнил парня, с которым с тусовки ретировался Джим, помнил, как Ирэн помогала Молли разработать план по соблазнению молодого практиканта Диммока, и как их друзья с юридического факультета пригласили всех вечером продолжить тусовку в доме Салли Донован, чьи родители улетели в Майами на две недели.

Джона разбудила жажда через несколько часов. Он встал, бросив взгляд на все еще спящего гостя, и вышел на кухню за бутылкой холодной минералки, а когда вернулся, за ним уже цепко наблюдал зеленый взгляд.

— Э, привет, — замерев на пороге от неожиданности, он все же прошел в комнату. Ответа, впрочем, он не получил. — Хочешь воды?

— Да, — отозвался тот и взял протянутую ему бутылку.

— Нельзя столько пить, — Джон с усмешкой сел на край кровати, не сводя взгляда с собеседника, который только что вернул ему бутылку, сделав пару глотков.

— Нельзя иметь такие глаза.

Джон несколько опешил от такого комплимента, готовый переадресовать его автору, поскольку отвести взгляда от этих глаз, в которых будто жило само море, было выше его сил. Размышлять дальше об очевидности своей внезапной взаимной симпатии не вышло, поскольку гость только что сократил расстояние между ними и легко коснулся его губ своими. Поцелуй продлился недолго, но оказался безумно приятным.

— Спасибо, — наконец, улыбнулся гость.

— За что?

— Проснуться здесь было гораздо приятнее, чем, скажем, на улице, на лавочке в парке или в полицейском участке.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Голова не кружится, самочувствие как?

— Прекрасно, доктор.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я именно доктор?

— Твоя компания весьма громко отмечала это событие всю ночь, не жалея денег и голосовых связок. На столе лежит твой диплом, на полках — медицинские справочники, методички, книги, на тумбочке — рамка с твоей фотографией, на которой ты в медицинском халате. Кроме того, кто же еще мог не дать мне попасть в беду и привести к себе незнакомого человека? Кстати, мое имя Шерлок.

— Я Джон. Это было великолепно, надо сказать, — Джон действительно был под впечатлением.

— Я знаю. Это по обоим пунктам.

— Ты всегда такой зануда? — улыбнулся Джон.

— А ты всегда такой заботливый?

— Хочешь проверить?

— Очень.

И теперь уже Джон притянул его для крепкого, жаркого поцелуя, путаясь в роскошных, хоть и несколько спутанных темных волосах, просто не веря своему везению. Впервые ему настолько сильно понравился человек, несмотря на множество романов за плечами с представителями обоих полов. Было рано загадывать, что из этого выйдет, но Джон чувствовал, что теперь его жизнь изменится, и был чертовски этому рад.

— Охренеть! У Уотсона, наконец-то, появился парень! — раздалось на пороге.

Шерлок и Джон прервали поцелуй, и последний обернулся.

— Джим, тебя не учили, что подсматривать невежливо?

— Смею предположить, что учили, но он не счел это важным и предпочел забыть об этом, — ответил вместо него Шерлок.

— Холмс?!

— Мориарти.

— Эээ… вы что, знакомы?

— Да, это же Шерлок Холмс с химфака, работает со Скотланд-Ярдом, раскрывает преступления и всякое такое. Точнее, он так думает, а на самом деле только докучает полиции и мешает работать.

— То, что тебе удалось отмазаться, не означает, что я не умею работать.

— Ребята, спокойно, — у Джона голова шла кругом. — Давайте не ссориться?

— Никто и не собирался, — Джим с ухмылкой подошел к ним и протянул Шерлоку руку. Тот пожал ее. — Просто не ожидал, что вы вместе.

— Теперь ты в курсе, можешь идти.

— Точно, я же хотел предложить Уиллу выпить, — Джим картинно поклонился, пошло подмигнул и вышел, демонстративно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Кхм, — Джон прочистил горло и рассмеялся, и Шерлок к нему присоединился. — Значит, работаешь с полицией и тоже спасаешь людей, только от несправедливости.

— Можно и так сказать. У тебя есть мартини?

— Кажется, несколько минут назад я сказал, что много пить вредно.

— Я не просил ящик, я спросил, есть ли оно у тебя, — терпеливо уточнил Холмс.

Джон фыркнул, но встал, открыл тумбочку и вытащил оттуда неначатую бутылку и два бокала.

— Как знал, — усмехнулся он.

Джон разлил напиток по бокалам, извинился за то, что мартини пьют не из таких, но других у него нет, и передал один Шерлоку.

— Итак, за что выпьем? Сегодня я спас великого детектива Шерлока Холмса. Чем не повод для тоста?

— Я консультирующий детектив, — поправил Шерлок. — Я изобрел эту профессию. И, если честно, ты не совсем спас.

— В каком смысле? А как же твоя благодарность за возможность проснуться здесь, а не на улице?

— У меня не было ни одного шанса проснуться на улице, я лишь привел пример, — безуспешно борясь с улыбкой, принялся рассказывать Шерлок. — Вообще я мало пью и довольно редко, но вчера зашел в тупик с расследованием и был зол на весь мир. С непривычки не рассчитал силы, а тут еще бармен предложил выпить мартини. Сказал, что оно приносит удачу, — Шерлок взглянул на Джона. — Судя по всему, она действительно мне улыбнулась.

Джон так же широко улыбнулся ему, но сбить себя с толку не позволил.

— Я тоже очень этому рад, но ты не объяснил, почему тебе не грозила опасность оказаться на улице.

— На самом деле, это клуб моего брата, да и я по возможности принимаю участие в его развитии. Так что…

Несколько мгновений Джон переваривал информацию, после чего вдруг рассмеялся.

— Потрясающе. Вот почему охрана не предпринимала попыток выгнать тебя.

— Точно. Как насчет переезда в центр Лондона на Бейкер-стрит?

— Что же, — вновь прочистив горло, заговорил Джон, не в силах отвести уже абсолютно влюбленного взгляда от своего нового парня, и поднял бокал. — Мартини на удачу?


End file.
